


Home

by angel_authoress



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, this is literally just fluff, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_authoress/pseuds/angel_authoress
Summary: Glimmer tells Adora and Catra about her engagement to Bow. Catra gets... a thought.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> that ending got me hella fucked up but im so happy, it couldn't have been better. have some catradora im so sorry i wasn't writing for them a long time ago holy fuck i've been missing out.

“He _proposed?!”_

Glimmer squealed excitedly, holding out her left hand and wiggling her ring finger, which was now adorned with a flashy silver band. “It was _so_ romantic! We went to Mystacor for a nice spa day together, and when we walked out onto the beach, I turned around and there he was, on one knee!” She sighed happily. “He was so awkward about it, it was adorable!” 

Adora grabbed Glimmer’s hand to examine the ring. “And you said he _made_ this?!” 

Glimmer beamed, eyes twinkling with glee. Catra was sure that she could’ve seen the joy on her face from a mile away. “Yup! Honestly, I was kind of waiting for him to propose but I didn’t wanna be like, _pushy_ about it, you know? But I kept dropping subtle hints here and there…” 

There was a lot she wanted to say in that moment- a 'congratulations' was probably in order, but Catra- being _Catra_ \- couldn't help but smirk, folding her arms across her chest. “Subtle? _You?”_

Glimmer shot her a look before she snorted with laughter. “Alright, alright, so maybe I wasn’t _that_ subtle." She tapped her finger against her chin, an inquisitive look crossing her features. "Maybe _I_ should’ve been the one to propose…” 

“Now _that_ I would’ve paid to see,” Adora said with a grin. “Bow probably would’ve burst into tears.” 

“Oh he did! He was sobbing through the whole thing, poor guy. We sat on the beach and hugged for… a while.” A shy smile crossed her lips, her cheeks glowing pink. 

“Wait-” Catra held up a hand. “So does this make Bow, like- a _king?_ ” 

It was a bit hard to imagine someone like Bow as a king. Catra tried to imagine him in traditional Bright Moon king garb and had to swallow down a laugh. 

“You’ll get used to it,” Adora said reassuringly, slinging an arm around her shoulders. “Being friends with royalty has its perks.” 

“Like?” Catra prompted, leaning into Adora’s touch. 

_“Like_ being my maids of honor!” Glimmer squealed as she pulled the both of them into a bone-crushing hug. “Oh I can’t _wait_ for us to pick out your dresses!” 

Catra watched as Adora snickered and pointed a thumb in her direction. “Good luck getting Catra into a dress."

Catra playfully shoved her in response. Which, evidently, had a little too much force behind it, because Adora ended up stumbling backwards and falling onto Glimmer, sending them both toppling onto Adora’s bed. 

Before Catra even had time to react, Adora was grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her down into bed with them, sending her into a fit of roaring laughter. At some point Glimmer had grabbed onto Adora’s pillow, and Catra couldn’t resist snagging it from her to smack Adora with it. 

“Catra,” Adora suddenly said, her tone abruptly serious. Her ponytail was coming undone, strands of blonde falling down into her face, and Catra resisted the urge to play with her hair. “Are you attempting to start a pillow fight with us right now?” 

Catra hummed with thought. “I don’t know,” she said, before her smirk stretched across her face. “What do _you_ think?” 

Before Adora could defend herself, Catra pounced, pinning her to the bed. She raised the pillow to attack, but Glimmer quickly snatched it out of her hand, smacking Catra right in the face with it, causing her to let out a comically adorable yelp. 

A look of sparkling adoration settled on Adora's face. “That was adorable. Glimmer, do it again.” 

“Don’t you _dare-”_

_THWACK!_

Catra yelped again, tumbling back to the other side of the bed. “This isn’t fair!” she whined. “I don’t have a pillow of my own to defend myself with. Adora is a weirdo who only sleeps with one.” 

Adora leaned over and poked her cheek. “Says the one who uses _me_ as a pillow.” 

Catra shrugged, her expression anything but innocent. “You’re comfortable when you’re not sleep-fighting.” 

Adora laughed, and for a second everything else got quiet- Glimmer’s laughter, the sound of the birds chirping outside. It was just her, laughing jovially and without a care in the world, living without the weight of the world on her shoulders. 

It was a sight that Catra wanted to see more of- for the rest of her life, if at all possible. 

“You guys are so adorable that it’s disgusting,” Glimmer teased, bringing Catra out of her thoughts. “I’ll leave you two alone now, I’ve gotta go tell my dad the big news! He’s gonna be so excited!” 

And with that, Glimmer teleported out of the room. 

Silence fell across the room. Catra looked down at Adora, who was still smiling, her cheeks red from laughing, her ponytail now completely disheveled. She was a mess, tired from the stresses of their everyday life, but it suited her so beautifully. Messy and clumsy and absolutely stunning- more than Catra ever could have hoped for. 

“Catra?” Adora asked. “You okay? You’ve got a weird look on your face.” 

Catra blinked owlishly, before smiling and leaning over to poke her forehead, the tip of her claw just barely pressing into her skin. “You got distracted. Doesn’t that mean I win?” 

Adora mirrored her grin, and tackled her back onto the bed. “I don’t think so!” 

They fell into another fit of laughter, play-wrestling in the sheets, and Catra got so caught up in her own joy that she almost failed to notice Adora planting a kiss on her cheek. 

“You still get so red every time I do that,” Adora said, giggling breathlessly as she stared down at her. 

Catra looked up at her wordlessly. Normally, this would be the part where she said _“shut up!”_ and tackled Adora, or maybe returned the favor by smothering her face in ‘revenge kisses’, as she liked to call them, but she found herself doing neither. Just staring at Adora like it was the first time all over again. 

Being allowed to want was still such a new and exciting feeling. Was it really alright for her to be greedy? 

“What’s with you today?” Adora asked. “You’re in your head way more than usual. Something bothering you?” 

“...No,” Catra answered, her voice breathy as she reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind Adora’s ear. “No. I just love you.” 

Catra watched her reaction, first the widening of her eyes, then the soft, shy smile and the pink cheeks. There was nothing that made her heart swell with pride more than successfully flustering Adora, especially when Adora seemed to be able to fluster her at any given moment. 

“You’re awfully sappy today,” she said after a few seconds of silence. “Any particular reason?” Adora’s eyes suddenly widened and her blush faded. She sat up, clearly panicked. “Oh no. Oh geez. Did I forget our anniversary?!” 

“What? No!” Catra laughed, grabbing her hands to calm her down. “No, that’s not for another few months.” 

Adora breathed a heavy sigh of relief. “Okay, good- I didn’t think it was here already...” 

“I promise I’m fine,” Catra said. She looked down, gently tracing circles into the sheets with her claws. “It’s just… Sparkles and Bow, made me… think about some stuff, that’s all.” 

“Like?”

“Can’t I have _any_ secrets?” 

“Absolutely not!” Adora vigorously shook her head. “I tell you everything- wait." She gasped suddenly, eyes going as wide as saucers. “Don’t tell me..!” 

Catra froze from the tips of her ears to her toes, fearing that Adora had figured her out. _No no no not like this-!_

“You’re going to wear a dress to Glimmer and Bow’s wedding?!” 

Catra blinked a few times, silently processing Adora’s response- and before long she couldn’t contain her cackles anymore. “Nice try,” she said, wiping a tear from her eye, “but no way.” 

“Come on!” Adora grabbed her shoulders, slowly swaying her back and forth. “I think you’d look really pretty in a dress!” 

“That’s _you_ , not me.” 

Adora giggled. “Hey, do you remember when we were... I don't know, ten maybe? Octavia called you ugly after you called her stupid, and you cried about it, so all night that night, I told you you were pretty?” 

“Ugh, how could I forget,” Catra said through a groan, “you’re so gross and mushy.” 

Adora cupped her face with both hands, forcing her to look her in the eye. “Well, I meant it then and I mean it now.” 

Catra groaned again, covering her reddening face. “Quit it! You’re so embarrassing! If you keep doing that I’m gonna start crying!” 

“No!” Adora shouted through giggles. “If you start crying, _I’ll_ start crying!” 

“Then quit it!” Catra shoved her, Adora shoved her back, and before long they collapsed onto the bed again. 

They landed on their sides, and Adora was quick to pull her close, running her fingers through Catra’s long, mussed locks. Catra settled against her, purring contently, fully prepared to go back to sleep despite having only been awake for a few hours. 

“Hey, Catra?” 

“Mm?” 

“Total shot in the dark here, but... let’s get married.” 

It took all the strength that Catra had _not_ to pass out.

Had Adora read her mind somehow? Was that a thing that She-Ra could do that she didn’t know about? 

“...Come again?” 

“It doesn’t have to be right now!” Adora said quickly, chuckling nervously. “Ah, maybe it- maybe it’s too soon, nevermind-” 

“No, it’s fine!” Catra sat up, meeting her eyes. “It’s okay! I… I just got caught off-guard…” 

“There’s no pressure!” Adora said. “We don’t- it’s not like- you know, a _requirement_ or anything- lots of couples never get married! And-” 

“Adora.” Catra grabbed her hands, stroking the tops of them with her thumbs. “Relax. It’s okay. To be honest… I was… sort of… thinking something along those lines…” 

Adora’s eyes lit up with excitement. _“Really?!”_

“...Yeah,” Catra said, smiling. “I thought about seeing you in a wedding dress, and getting to kiss you in front of everyone. It’s… extremely terrifying. But… in a good way.” 

Adora laughed. “Maybe we can make Bow and Glimmer’s wedding a double wedding?” 

Catra smirked. “You’re already jumping to wedding plans, and you haven’t even proposed to me yet.” 

“Well what about _you?”_ Adora retorted, poking her chest. “Where’s my ring, _honey?”_

“You _know_ how I feel about pet names.” 

“Kitty.” 

“No.” 

“Darling?” 

“Gross.” 

“Angel?” 

Catra softened slightly at the term, idly twirling a lock of hair around her finger. “Okay, that one’s not… _terrible…”_

_“Angel...”_ Adora repeated, her tone thoughtful as she pulled Catra onto her lap. “Babycakes? Honeypie? Lovebug?” 

“Never say any of that again or I _will_ dump you.” 

“You wouldn’t dare!” 

“Oh, wouldn’t I?”

“You wouldn’t!” Adora boldly declared.

“Oh yeah? And why’s that?” Catra challenged.

“Because who else is going to scratch your ears _exactly_ the way you like it?” 

Adora reached over and gently scratched her right ear, _right_ in the spot that made her melt. Any argument that Catra might have had died on her tongue as she relaxed into her touch. 

“I hate you,” she muttered, lowering her head in defeat. 

“I love you too.” 

Catra angled her head, encouraging Adora to keep going. “...I’d like to do it. One day.” 

Adora smiled lovingly. “...Me too,” she said. “As a kid, I never really got to think about my wedding. It was always fighting the princesses- I thought that was all I would ever do.” 

“We didn’t even know what weddings _were,”_ Catra said through a snicker. “I’m kinda bummed that we missed out on so many parties in the Fright Zone.” 

“Me too,” Adora said, “but now that we’re here, we can party as much as we want! And you know how Glimmer is, so there’s no doubt that their wedding is going to be _huge.”_

"I don’t doubt that,” Catra said in agreement, “which is why ours has to be even _bigger!”_

_“Catra!”_ Adora whined, giggling as she removed her hand from her ear. “It’s not a competition!” 

“A little friendly competition never hurt anyone,” Catra insisted, shrugging absently. "And I didn't tell you to stop." 

Adora rolled her eyes and placed her hand back on her ear. “Glimmer is the queen of Bright Moon, you know,” she pointed out. “That’s kind of tough to beat. Besides, if…” she paused, smiling, “ _when…_ a wedding happens for us, you know Glimmer will want to help plan it.” 

“Ugh, I forgot about that.” Catra flopped back onto the bed. “There really is no use fighting it, is there?” 

“Afraid not.” 

“...Then, in the very least, I’ll have time to plan out how I’m going to propose to you,” Catra said, grinning languidly as she closed her eyes. “You’d better be prepared.” 

Adora smirked, a fire igniting in her eyes. “Sure,” she said, “but you’d better watch your back too, Catra. You never know what I'll do." 

Catra’s competitive smirk fell into a soft smile as she fell into another fit of giggles. “C’mere,” she said, pulling Adora back down onto the bed. “I want another few hours.” 

“We do have things to do today, you know.” 

“They can wait.” 

“You’re such a procrastinator.” 

“You love it.” 

Adora didn’t answer, instead settling back into the warm comfort of her sheets and blankets, and the soothing feeling of having Catra beside her- and knowing that she wasn’t going anywhere. 

Catra breathed in Adora’s scent, and remembered that she was home.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it's bad i haven't written anything in a little while, i hope you enjoyed nonetheless <3


End file.
